


Affirmative

by miratorpenium



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben loves to ask, Coming In Pants, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Light Dom/sub, Maybe - Freeform, Smut, Soft Ben Solo, The Force Ships It, Vaginal Fingering, because then Rey says yes, freckle fixation, if you squint really hard - Freeform, irresponsible use of italics, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24937192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miratorpenium/pseuds/miratorpenium
Summary: In which Ben doesn't know he's interested until he's interested and Rey pretends she isn't until she doesn't.“You know I can take whatever I want.”He wanted to hear her say it.“But I’ll ask nicely,” and if his voice dropped an entire octave, if his throat felt hollow and dry around the words, she didn’t seem to mind, “for you.”
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 122





	Affirmative

The first few times it happened, she ignored him. Acted like she wasn’t alone with him, acted like she couldn’t feel the pressure of the Force.

Ben was fine with that. He wasn’t going to beg for conversation from a scavenger, to listen to some rubbish about hope and the light or whatever idiotic crap his mother and her ragtag group of grutchins were spewing now.

So he would just continue what he was doing, training, reading reports, glowering into the depths of space, wallowing. Just his normal day-to-day.  
Sometimes, though, he wasn’t doing anything in particular when the bond dropped her into his quarters or shoved his presence into whatever shitty hole the resistance was hiding in that week. Sometimes, he couldn’t pretend not to be interested in the bond and why she kept it slammed shut. Ben supposed there wasn’t too much harm in admitting he was interested in the Scavenger herself, just a bit.

“I hate that, you know.”

Ben blinked. Looked away from the little group of freckles he had noticed high on her cheekbone. Nobody he knew had freckles like that.

“Hate what? Me?” She was easier to study when she was actually looking at him. He wondered if eyes like that wouldn't look more at home on a Cathar or a sand dragon.

“Well- yes,” and yeah, sure, he supposed he knew that already, but-

“But that’s not what I meant.”

Ben raised his eyebrows. This felt awfully like a conversation.

“Stop that,” she snapped, and he knew she was referring to the smugness radiating from his side of the bond. “And stop staring. That’s what I meant.”

“Mm,” he replied, staring. When she was angry, two spots of pink appeared high on her cheeks. Right by that little freckle cluster.

Her eyes- _hazel_ , he made sure to catalogue that away- narrowed at him and she blinked out of view as the bond slammed shut.

******

“You look like a youngling,” Ben said, amused, as the Scavenger pouted. She was facing the corner, arms crossed.

Her brown was wrinkled in concentration and he could feel dimly through the bond that she was attempting to end it, fighting against the Force as it pushed them together.

“That’s not how the force works,” he hummed.

Ben felt her concentration double before he was pushed from her mind and the bond almost gave. Almost shut.  
Amazing.

“You need a teacher. I could show you.”

“Shut up, Ren,” She was concentrating again.

He settled back in his chair, wondering if the hair curling at the nape of her neck was damp from sweat or because she had just finished up in the fresher. There were a few freckles dotting the line of her throat. Ben reached through the bond and pushed back a bit, barely just smothering her every time she managed to shake it until the Force took her back.

******

“Hello, Scavenger.” He tried to make out anything but her. Hazy shapes. Maybe her quarters. He gave up. It was easier to focus on her- the Force made her so clear, sharp, he had a hard time looking at anything else anyway.

She glared at him. Her teeth were bared. Absolutely _feral_ , he thought.

“Rey.” It didn’t look like she had expected the word to tumble out.  
He raised his eyebrows. The Force had deposited him much closer than usual. He could see the cracks in her lips as she worked her mouth around the echo of the word.

“Do you want me to call you Rey?” Ben felt out with through bond, tentative and a little-just a bit- sneaky, curious.

“I- Yes,” she huffed out.

The bond thrummed and this time Ben pulled back all on his own before it could overwhelm him. He wanted to say something when he saw her snarl at the satisfaction pouring into her both from him and the Force, but his eyes just caught on the freckles high on her cheek before the bond whisked him away.

*****

“What are you reading?”

His eyes snapped up. He hadn’t felt her this time. She was so close, laying on her back, staring at his- maybe at hers? could she see where she was?- ceiling. In his bed. For some reason it was hard to swallow. He could see the dirt under her fingernails, clasped over her stomach as she kept her gaze trained up. He flipped the cover where she could see it, only her eyes moving to look, and she nodded. His sheets ruffled with her movement.

“Read it to me?”

“Rey?” He found his voice.

“Shut up.” She could’ve been talking to him or the bond, which was enthusiastically buzzing in his ears, swirling and pulling between them.

“Do you,” he shifted, unused to the weight of another on the mattress, “want me to-“

“Yes.”

Ben cleared his throat and read to her while she stared straight above.

*****

She spun around, cheeks such a pretty shade of red. He wondered what she would do if he dropped the towel he was clutching over his manhood.

The bond sung around them, the Force breathing through him, as if excited by his idea.

*****

“Why do you do that?” She snapped.

She was angry today and he almost couldn’t see that little group of freckles high on her cheek with the spread of the flush.

“Do you want me to stop?” Ben didn’t have to ask her what. He knew- the bond was stronger and she was letting more and more through. He also knew because he had asked himself the same question many times. Wondered why he stared so much, before he realized it didn’t make a difference why, so long as she kept letting him do it.

She just looked at him, silent. Her eyes started to travel down his face, and he thought that he’d let her stare at him too, if she wanted to.

*****

The next time, he felt her when she appeared behind him. She didn’t say anything. Not for a long time. He could feel her gaze moving over him as if she were touching him, mapping his back and neck, his hair, the curve of his ass and spread of his thighs with her hands. Odd feelings, dulled by her defenses but still making their way through, flitted through the bond. There was a crack. Ben turned. He smiled, knowing that there was a stupid dimple hovering on his cheek that would make him look more like a boy and less like a Supreme Leader, but he didn’t care. Not really. Rey’s eyes were locked on the side of his mouth and two spots of pink bloomed over her face.

It would be so easy. To worm his way into that crack, wiggle it wider and wider until the wall shattered.

She was affected right now, distracted, her defenses were down. Not that he needed them to be, really. The Force was on his side with this. The bond had been getting stronger. Harder to ignore. He could reach out, pluck the thoughts, the desire from her mind.

“You know I can take whatever I want.”

He wanted to hear her say it.

“But I’ll ask nicely,” and if his voice dropped an entire octave, if his throat felt hollow and dry around the words, she didn’t seem to mind, “for you.”

The second he stopped walking, crossed into her space, her eyes fluttered shut. Her eyelashes were pressed against her cheeks. Against those freckles. He stared at that cluster that sat so pretty together on her skin. Ben could feel her breath on his face. She was trying to ground herself in the Force, strengthen her walls, distract, distance, defend. She was doing such a poor job. He could feel it. His breath, almost a laugh, ghosted over her skin. She didn’t need to worry about the bond. He didn’t need it for this.

“What,” Rey swallowed. His eyes were glued to the line of her throat. “-what do you...”

Another swallow. _Fuck_ , what a perfect throat.  
There were freckles here too, fainter than on her face, lighter than his favorite cluster on her cheek.  
They would probably taste just as sweet.

Rey screwed her eyes shut- focusing- _cute_ \- and grit her teeth. “What do you want, Ren?”

“Ben.” It suddenly felt important.

Her eyes flew open, and he saw the moment she realized what a mistake that was. When she realized she was going to lose. Oh, but it would be so _sweet_ , he would make sure, for her. It looked like she knew that too.

Another swallow. Another deep breath. Calculating, cunning, beautiful hazel eyes flickering back and forth between his.

“What do you want. Ben.” It would have sounded like a challenge- _Force_ , but was she was _strong_ , so brave- if it hadn’t come out so breathy. If she hadn’t darted out that little pink to tongue to wet her lips before she said it. It would have been a challenge, except the moment she said it, he lost. A ripple went down his spine. He fought to keep his eyes on hers, but he couldn’t hide the hitch in his breath or twitch of his hand. Couldn’t stop the rush of blood to his cock. He felt his ears burn. He wondered if she see the red that was undoubtedly covering the tips.

“I want to kiss you,” he lifted his hand, “right here.”

Slowly- she had won after all, but this was a different battle- he reached out and finally, _finally_ , grazed the freckles sitting so sweetly on the ridge of her cheekbone. So delicate. Smooth.

_Why was he wearing fucking gloves?_

She was breathing harder now, but her eyes never left his. Even if she stopped him now- if this was it, that would be enough. That he got to stand so close, to breath her in. Feel her warmth on a single pad of his finger through the leather. Gods, he was a mess. Embarrassing.

“Can I kiss you here, Scavenger?” And if he thought he was a mess before, he was not prepared when, between great heaving breaths, she nodded. So small someone else might’ve missed it, a little jerk, a tiny inclination of that perfect head.

Ben slowly lowered his hand, leaned in. Stopped with his lips barely- almost- nearly there.  
They brushed her when he spoke.

“I need to hear you say it,” he pulled his glove off, but she didn’t notice, staring with hooded eyes over his shoulder, “Rey.”  
“Can I kiss you,” Ben repeated, lifting his hand again, “right _here_.” He pressed his finger, bare, nothing to keep them apart this time, firmly between his mouth and those sweet freckles.

They were unprepared. The bond ripped open, singing, too much. He closed his eyes against the onslaught of feelings. And then he was enveloped by her. Consumed.

“Yes.” A whisper. A plea.

He heard a needy whine when his lips finally pressed over those pretty freckles and _gods_ he hoped it was hers. He was hot, unbearably hard. An absolute mess. He could probably come from this alone, from the perfection of that little cluster finally under his mouth, from the warmth and firmness of her delicate cheekbone seeping into his lips. Embarrassing. He could probably blame it on the force bond, but he knew he was really just entirely and completely lost for her. A fucking mess. His finger was still touching her face, and Ben drew a line with it to the corner of her mouth. He imagined a red hot line of heat left in its wake.

“And here? Scavenger, can I kiss you here?” A little muffled, because he wouldn’t ever willingly remove his lips from her again.

She whined- oh _god_ it didn’t sound like the one from before, that had definitely been him- and he felt her nod.

“Say it, Rey.”

“Yes.” She sounded almost as lost as he felt as she breathed it out- he could feel her energy thrumming through the bond. His cock twitched in his trousers. He dragged his lips from those freckles- he’d come back to them later- and pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth.

“And here? Can I kiss these pretty freckles here, Rey?” His finger tapped her neck.

“Yes.” Her answer was practically a moan now. If his eyes hadn’t closed a while ago, they would’ve rolled back in his head, he was sure. She didn’t need a reminder. She learned so quick. So good for him.

So he told her.

“So sweet,” he groaned into that soft, tanned skin, “so good for me.”

Oh, but these freckles did taste just as sweet. Ben connected a few, dragging a line with his mouth, making a tiny constellation on her skin, the blood rushing in his ears at her pretty little gasp.

“Here?” Running his finger along the edge of her shirt. Over the collar, the edges of her sleeves.  
“Yes.”

Up her toned arms, the crest of her shoulders.  
“Yes.”

Little freckles dusted her skin here too. Her wrist. Palm.  
“Yes.”

The pad of her thumb.  
“Yes.”

By now Rey was almost as much a mess as he was. Panting. Fingers spasming at her sides. He barely had to time to ask each time before she breathed out another “yes,”- she was nearly chanting, yes, yes, yes- but he liked this game now. He smiled into her skin. Dragged his hand just under one breast and lightly stroked the fabric there.

“Here, Rey?” He sounded wrecked, but that was okay.

_Do you see now? What you do to me?_

She stiffened. He smoothed his hand down, ready to move on, play more of this game when she-

“Yes.”

He nearly head-butted her with his enthusiasm. The fabric was hot and wet under his tongue now as he mouthed at her, “So soft, sweetheart. So sweet.”

Hands flew up into his hair and fuck, his hips bucked forward again and she sucked in a breath when she felt him hard and throbbing against her thigh. He backed her up the few feet it took for her back to hit the wall. His hand drifted over to her other breast, higher this time, and her mantra started again, _yes, yes, yes_ , so he swept his mouth behind it to try and keep up. Up, over, around. Circling. Licking. Groaning. Her shirt was clinging to those perfect fucking tits now, from his hot breath and tongue and her salty sweat. When he closed his mouth around a nipple- _fuck_ \- she keened and curled in on herself, fast and tight, and his head was forced up with her movement. Her head hit his chest with a thunk. Ben slid a thigh between her own- in the name of support of course. He wouldn’t want her to fall straight to the floor.

A sudden image of Rey on her knees in front of him, looking up with those fierce eyes, and _fuck_ he was really gonna come in his pants.

If Rey saw what he was thinking, she didn’t seem to have the energy to be embarrassed or incensed. She was breathing hard, trembling, and the bond absolutely buzzed with how keyed up she was and he knew she could tell he wasn’t doing much better.

Ben gave her nipple one last pinch- he was rewarded with a little squeak that went straight to his cock- and dragged his hand, slowly, _slowly_ , down her belly- fuck, he wanted to kiss her here too- until it rested right above the crest of her thighs. Rey stiffened. Her fingers dug in where they were resting by her head on his chest. She stopped trembling. Heavy breaths now completely still.

“Can I kiss you here?”

Silence.

The bond was quivering, warbling. A mess, really. She was nervous- afraid- guilty- 

“No- no, no. Hush,” he crooned. His hand came up to cradle the back of her head against him. She held fistfuls of his tunic now. He wished she would look up at him. “It’s okay. You’re perfect. This is perfect. We don’t have to.” And he started to drag his hand away-

The bond rang with panic and her hand whipped down to still his retreat. 

Ben stared down at her hand clasping his wrist. So small. He practically had bear paws in comparison. The silence stretched on. She was waiting, waiting for his reaction, he could tell. He could feel her energy, could taste her as it enveloped him, could feel that she was embarrassed and almost as shocked as himself.

“Rey.”

She didn’t move.

“Rey, look at me,” he murmured.

Her hands tightened on him and her gaze remained stubbornly down. He brought the hand on the back of her neck around to clasp her jaw.  
Gentle pressure. “Look at me, Rey.”

Her eyes were dark, pupils blown. He leaned in close.

“Rey, can I touch you here?” One of his fingers pressed between her thighs.

She squeezed her eyes shut and gave a tight nod.

“Mm.” Ben lightly grazed her through her pants. Her mouth fell open again, her hips shifting forward to find more friction than he was going to give, refused to give until she-

“Do you want me to?” Another nod. He squeezed her jaw.

“Open your eyes, Rey, and tell me if you want me to play with this pretty cunt.”

And her eyes flew open and a hand flew back to his hair and those perfect hips were already moving, trying to grind herself on his hand, and she was chanting, begging, “yes, yes, yes,” and she whined the words as he finally pressed up hard.

“Yes, yes, yes,” she keened, as he trailed up and then down, dipping his fingers under the layers of fabric.

Frantically, “Yes, yes, yes,” as he felt that sweet, burning heat and his own eyes rolled back in his head and then he joined her and said it too, “yes, yes, yes,” because _yes_ , this was good and _right_ and he could take over a hundred galaxies and never feel as powerful or like he belonged somewhere more. And when he slipped a finger in, slowly, “yes,” changed to “ _fuck_ ,” and “ _Ben_ ,” panted slowly out of a sweet mouth that finally, _good gods, finally_ , pressed open against his throat and one of her sweet little hands drifted down to graze his cock just barely through his clothes and Ben lost it, couldn’t do more than hold his hand there and be overwhelmed by the pleasure and the heat and the shudders wracking his body and he came- he fucking knew she’d make him come in his _fucking_ trousers- his forehead meeting her shoulder as she whimpered, “yes,” and rode his fingers and broke apart around him.

It was quiet again, but Ben thought it felt different. He pulled his hand out of her cunt- a gasp, a shiver- and he held her face, petting her sweaty hair down and out of her face, catching his own breath and hers all at once with how close they were. Rey’s eyes were half closed, just like his, and he brought their foreheads together, thankful that for once the Force had given them enough time, hadn’t snatched her away. His thumbs were still moving, gently stroking the sides of her face. Ben could feel her contentment through the bond. Tired, sated, happy, safe. She was _perfect_.

Ben wasn’t angry this time, or frustrated, when the bond rippled and Rey flickered out of his arms and he was standing alone, still breathing hard, cum seeping through the front of his trousers. Because he didn’t feel alone like all the other times. Another presence licked at the back of his mind, sweet and good and perfect.

The bond was open. He could feel her.

He could work with that.

**Author's Note:**

> consent is sexy y'all, be safe out there


End file.
